


Familiar

by RoNask



Series: Chronicles from Our Side [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Crowley pays his friend a surprise visit and they talk, things are changing.





	Familiar

A scream ripped through the air and made the angel’s face contort, he rushed through the bookshop and found the student with her hands covering her mouth. The book she had been holding wrapped by the black and red tail of a snake that hissed at the young woman.

“Oh”

The young student shot Aziraphale a glance before hiding herself behind him, “Kill it!”

“Nonsense,” he said approaching the shelf where the snake was, he offered it his arm.

The student watched paralyzed as the creature left the book back on its place and slid all the way up to Aziraphale’s shoulder, who was happy to caress the animal’s head.

“Crowley is a friend,” the principality told the human.

The girl was speechless for a moment, “I think I’ll just go,” she said and rushed out of the bookshop.

The ethereal being was unable to fight a back a smirk as he petted the snake on his shoulder. “Thank you, dear, I was running out of ideas on how to get rid of her”

He felt the animal slide down his back and glanced over his shoulder in time to see Crowley adjusting his glasses. “Anytime, angel”

“A lovely surprise to have you here, I was just about to close the shop,” he snapped his fingers, “May I offer you something to drink?”

“Maybe some wine, I’ve ordered us some food,” informed the demon.

The angel beamed, “How delightful”

“When was the last time you preened, angel?”

“Why?”

“We need to talk”

The empty food boxes were on the trashcan, the phonograph played a lyricless melody into the air, Aziraphale was concentrated on the book on his hand while Crowley busied himself by grooming the angel’s wings.

“You said we had to talk,” reminded the principality.

The demon grunted, pulling a loose feather away, “We never really discussed that nightmare you had”

Aziraphale’s shoulder went rigid and he closed his book, “It was just a nightmare”

“You do recall that lying is a sin, right?”

The angel pressed his lips together, “Crowley,--”

“You don’t have to talk about it. I’ve just been thinking about what we discussed, the moving. I heard of a cottage and scheduled a visit with the realtor for us”

The angel blinked a couple of times, “That’s wonderful, dear”

“Wait until we see the place,” replied the demon. “It would be a nice change for us”

“It would. Are you sure you’re okay with this? This moving together?”

“Are you? I’m fine, angel, I really am”

“Well, I am too. It’ll be… Nice.”

The fallen one grinned. “Yes, it will”

A moment and a sigh from the demon’s part.

“There, I’m done,” he announced and the angel turned to face him, frowning when his companion didn’t turn around, rather watched him for a while.

“Crowley?” questioned Aziraphale, “It’s my turn”

Crowley tilted his head, “You do know you can tell me anything, don’t you, angel?”

“Yes, dear, of course”

He lifted his hand, hesitated, then grabbed the angel’s hand on his own, his thumb caressing Aziraphale’s skin, causing the principality’s cheeks to be filled with a pink hue.

“We’re on our side, angel. I’m here for you”

“As I am for you”

His free hand cupped the pale cheek. When the demon kissed his forehead, Aziraphale gasped softly, then felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

He watched his friend speechless.

Next thing Crowley knew, he had to keep himself from falling back, as the familiar scent filled his nostrils and arms were wrapped around him.

Smiling he touched the angel’s head with his chin, savoring the contact, allowing his hand to go up and down the principality’s back.

“We’re going to be fine, my friend,” Aziraphale said.

“Yes,” the demon replied, then kissed the top of the other’s head, “Yes, we will”


End file.
